The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, more particularly to an improved configuration for a large-sized club head being capable of improving return motion of the head at the time of hitting a ball.
In recent years, wood-type club heads for drivers and the like are increased in the volume, while preventing the weight from increasing, and club heads having a volume of more than 320 cc are widely used. In such a golf club, as the club shaft is relatively long, it is difficult to control the motion of the club head at the time of hitting a ball. On the other hand, the distance of the gravity point of the club head from the axis of the club shaft basically increases as the size of the club head becomes large. As a result, it becomes difficult to return a club head to an expected position as shown in FIG. 7b at the time of hitting a ball. There is a tendency for a club head not to return to the expected position as shown in FIG. 7a, and the struck ball is liable to train off for example on the right in case of a right-handed golfer.
Generally speaking, it is possible to adjust the positions of the gravity point, sweet spot and the like of the club head by changing the distribution of the wall thickness of the club head. However, in a large-sized club head, which has a very large head volume of over 400 cc in particular, the wall thickness reaches its limit to reduce the weight of the club head. Accordingly, it is very difficult to shift the minimum wall thickness to obtain a desired thickness distribution. Further, it is also difficult to fix a separate weight to the inside of the club head because the wall is very thin. Thus, it is difficult to design the optimum position of the gravity point.